


Shadowed Angel

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Sortof, perrie - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows she deserves more in life. And he's determined to show her.</p><p>---------</p><p>idk where i even wanted to go with this little fluffy sort of thing...meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Angel

Her body twisted erotically around the pole, sending the men crowding the bar into a howl of approval.

She flipped her blonde hair dramtically, her curves moving in an almost dreamlike state.

To Zayn, she looked like an angel. To innocent and pure to be arousing all the drunkards and stupid men that were crowded around the raised platform where she was dancing.

Her name was Perrie...she wasn't a stripper, wasn't a hooker...but she did dance like a fiery sunbird. She stood up at the club every night, and entertained a load of men with money in their pockets...and as soon as she had finished she would drop her confident act and run away to the ladies room, her hands clutching her sides around her bare midriff. 

Zayn didn't know her...but he did know she deserved better. He knew she got money from this, but it wasn't a job she should have. She should have a job at some fancy restaurant or bank...somewhere that had respect for her. Somewhere where men didn't howl at her and demand she take of her clothes (which she never did). 

One night, he confronted her. 

She was making her usual dash from the pole to the ladies restroom, her eyes filled with fright and shame. On the stage she was a wild one, but off stage she was a timid fairy.

Zayn stopped her right in front of the ladies room. The first words out of his mouth were “You deserve better.”

Perrie said nothing, but her bottom lip trembled slightly. “I don't. I really have no where to go.” She finally said softly, her eyes melting Zayn's heart.

She ducked under his arm and proceeded into the ladies room.

Zayn wouldve followed her, but he hadnt ever been in a girl's bathroom, and decided against it. Instead, he leaned against the wall and waited, patiently.

When Perrie came out of the room, Zayn was surprised. Her clothes were well-worn, obviously very old and overused. She wore blue denim jeans that had holes over the knees (not purposeful holes, mind, they weren't supposed to be there), a plaid red and black flannel, and small black flats that looked about ready to fall apart. 

“You're still here.” Perrie sighed. 

She twisted her petite body slightly, trying to duck under his arm again and flutter away, but Zayn stopped her.

“Why do you do this? Make a show out of yourself? I know you have more dignity than that.” Zayn asked, bending his head to stare at her.

Perrie squeezed her eyes shut for half a second. “I don't know you.” she avoided his question. 

Zayn bowed his head slightly, introducing himself. “I'm Zayn Malik.” he stated, “you know me now.” he added. 

Perrie hid her smile. He seemed like a harmless lad, a bit of a pretty boy...but he didnt need to know why Perrie did what she did.

Perrie then realized she had no chance of escape, until she told the young man why. So, she told him...rather begrudgingly. “I need the money. I never lived with a rich family...and my life was always so rowdy. I was constantly told by my family that I...that I was pretty, and they told me that a job offer was open here. So I took it...because honestly, where else can I go?”

Zayn opened his mouth. “I can help you.” 

Perrie arched an eyebrow. “I don't need your help.”

Zayn coughed, amused but all-the-while serious. “Yes, you do need my help. You're an angel, m'dear, you shine like a star. I don't want your light to be dimmed by places like this. People around here, they're stupid. They're all thick skulled and wash-outs, like me. I want you to shine bright, somewhere where that light can be appreciated. That place is not here.”

Perrie opened her mouth slightly, in bewilderment at the strange young man's speech. 

“Just let me find you a place where your light can shine.” Zayn begged. And when Perrie nodded, Zayn smiled faintly and kissed her cheek. 

“Follow me.” he smiled, pulling Perrie's hand in his and ignoring the soft scarlet blush that spread over Perrie's face after the cheek kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
